Ginormica
|film= Monsters vs. Aliens |specials= Monsters vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space |game= Monsters vs. Aliens |tv = Monsters vs Aliens }} Ginormica (real name Susan Murphy) is the main protagonist of the ''Monsters vs. Aliens'' franchise. She is a young woman from Modesto, California. She was hit by a meteor filled with quantonium, which caused her to grow to 49 feet 11 inches tall on her wedding day, and was captured in 2008. Powers/Abilities The exact feet of how much she can lift is unknown, but is seen in the movie lifting up the top half of the hand of the massive alien robot for a long period of time also whilst placing her foot in-front of a sliding car at the edge of the broken bridge to stop it from falling in the river. She is also seen breaking the impenetrable force field that was holding her captive in Gallaxhar's Spaceship and also breaking many walls in a charging force. One could think of her as invincible because of being almost resistant to any physical or energy attack, but that is not proven in the movie, except from being hit by the massive meteorite and the ball of quantonium, making her still fit to stand up! Weaknesses Although she can grow when steel clings around her, it won't help her escape. If she loses focuses, she could change sizes uncontrollably. Appearance Susan has peach-colored skin, blue eyes, and brown hair (now platinum white due to her mutation). Her lips are red. She is usually seen wearing a sleek, light-blue (originally gray) jumpsuit, that shows off every major curve of her body, and white and orange-striped tennis shoes. The suit has orange-colored stripes along the sides and orange pockets. As of the TV series she wears her hair in a ponytail with a yellow scrunchie, and red and white sneakers. Biography At first, Susan is reluctant to accept her status as a monster and desperately wishes to return to her old life, thus spending much of her first three weeks in captivity attempting to reverse the mutation caused by the Quantonium and become normal again (through several experiments conducted by Dr. Cockroach). However, after she and the other monsters defeat Gallaxhar's robot probe and Derek breaks up with her shortly afterwards, she realizes that her life has been greatly improved by becoming a monster and fully embraces her new lifestyle. Due to her exposure to the meteor's radiation, in addition to her height, she also possesses incredible strength and a high resistance to atomic and nuclear forces which helps her destroy Gallaxhar's weapons. A running gag from the film that made it all the way to the TV series is Susan getting electrocuted. Behind the scenes Ginormica is a parody of the protagonist in Attack of the 50 Foot Woman (Ginormica is 49-feet-11-inches tall). She was inspired by Nancy Archer. After an alien encounter, a wealthy heiress grew to be 50 feet tall and sought revenge on her cheating husband. References to the Amazing Colossal Man Regards her character. Ginormica is voiced by Reese Witherspoon, to whom she bears some resemblance. In all of her appearances, her hair's reworked: It was brown before her mutation and when she was younger she had it in pigtails, now it's white and in a ponytail. Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series) In the TV series, Ginormica is voiced by Riki Lindhome, and she gained a new ability; she has the power to change her size from giant to normal (she might be able to grow at least 50 feet). It is also confirmed that she's the main leader of the monster group. In When Nature Shrieks it's revealed that she was once a butterfly scout, but only earned a badge for protein bar selling. This changed at the end of the episode where she received one for camping from General Monger. Another fact recently brought to light by Monger in When Nature Shrieks was that sometime after her Butterfly scout tenure, Susan had an incident addressed as simply the 'Cheerleader Faux Paus'. Though Susan attempted to deny it, Monger had the photographic evidence. In the sound of fear, she reveals she was a perfect teacher's pet and in the sorry syndrome, Her favorite dish is Turkey Tetrazzini. In It Got Out of Hand Susan reveals she loves April Fool's Day and one tricked her class that they were in an alien invasion. She later admits it was now ironic given her current situation. In This Ball Must Be Dodged, it was revealed that she was always last pick for dodgeball even after a practice dummy making her anger good at the sport. In The Grade that Wouldn't Pass!, it was revealed that she had one A minus in wood shop even though she thinks her birdhouse was prettier than her teacher's, Mr. Holtziter. During the events of Debtor Alive!, It's revealed that she uses her loan from Sqweep to start a Bedazzled Cupcakes business. Enemies Vornicarn Ginormica is enemies with Vornicarn. She is shown in the opening song to step on him and then be thrown to the floor as Vornicarn jumps on her head. Gallaxhar Susan was enemies with Gallaxhar, considering he attacked her home and put all those she loved in terrible danger, all because he wanted her quantonium. Fortunately, Gallaxhar was destroyed in his ship's explosion. Coverton The two are arch-enemies because they are both leaders of their perspective groups, although they do tolerate and be civil with one another. A clear dislike of him was shown in The Bath Effect where attempting to tell the monsters to protect him made her want to vomit. Quotes "Throw the switch, doctor. But- don't do the laugh." Gallery File:character_large_332x363_susan.jpg|Ginormica in the TV series File:Ginormica promotional poster.png|Promotional poster File:GinoGas.jpg|Concept art of Ginormica File:Gino4.jpg|Ginormica in all her glory File:Ginormica and Reese Witherspoon.png|Ginormica with her voice actress, Reese Witherspoon. Ginormica.JPG|Susan euphoric for her family reunion. File:Ginormica.png|Ginormica's original jumpsuit. Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-12h02m39s100.png|Susan's 1st day as a monster Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-11h29m50s38.png|First day at Area 50-Something. vlcsnap-5283.jpg|The original Susan Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-13h56m09s58.jpg|Susan as a butterfly girl. Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-15h56m39s210.jpg|Dental Hygiene Here Comes the Bride.png|1st day as a giant human monster. Susanbig.jpg|"The answer is one foot!" Prototype Susan.jpg|Susan's original appearance Susanstepon.jpg|Beware of Susan's Foot. SusanattackSta'abi.jpg|How to Banter as a Monster and Alien by Susan Murphy vlcsnap-2013-07-05-23h30m17s69.jpg|A victory not to be proud of. vlcsnap-2013-07-06-10h38m09s201.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-23-18h07m25s135.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-21-17h08m22s34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-13-18h34m05s145.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-19h22m56s34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-18h11m19s74.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-04-17h13m48s235.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-18h51m43s243.jpg|The old ritual of blowing dice for good luck. Vlcsnap-2013-10-13-18h35m14s144.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-29-18h34m19s204.jpg|Susan's composition vlcsnap-2014-01-05-20h35m27s58.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-17-17h48m27s184.jpg|The dodgeball warrior Susan all Wet from Dr.C's Spit.PNG|Susan all wet from Dr.C's Spit IMG 0286.PNG Susan Doesn't want to See Aliens Pooping.PNG|Susan doesn't want to see Aliens Pooping Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h09m27s88.jpg|It is harder than it looks like. vlcsnap-2014-03-16-17h34m49s110.jpg|Susan's Business Venture. D.JPG|Ah, Cancun. tumblr_n2atifPaFH1qjleeho2_500.jpg monsters-vs-aliens.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Humans